nancydrewpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth Marvin
' Elizabeth "Bess" Marvin' is one of Nancy Drew's best friends. She is George Fayne's cousin. Most people call her Bess, including her aunt and uncle. Her appearance was hidden from players until the game Ransom of the Seven Ships. Her voice was played by Donna Rowry in Secrets Can Kill, Katie Denny in Stay Tuned for Danger and Message in a Haunted Mansion, Claire Gallagher in Treasure in the Royal Tower , Punchy LaRue in The Final Scene, Alisa Murray in Secret of the Scarlet Hand, Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake, The Haunted Carousel, Danger on Deception Island, Secret of the Old Clock, Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon, and Danger by Design. Abby Murray in Secret of Shadow Ranch, and Jennifer Pratt in Legend of the Crystal Skull, The Haunting of Castle Malloy, Ransom of the Seven Ships, and Shadow at the Water's Edge. Players play as Bess during Legend of the Crystal Skull, switching between her and Nancy by having them call each other on the phone. Bess is absent in Secrets Can Kill (Remastered), The Curse of Blackmoor Manor, The Creature of Kapu Cave, The White Wolf of Icicle Creek, The Phantom of Venice, Warnings at Waverly Academy, and Trail of the Twister, and The Deadly Device. Fictional Biography Little is known about Bess or her immediate family. She has a cousin, George Fayne, an aunt, Bet Rawley, and an uncle, Ed Rawley. Ransom of the Seven Ships Upon arriving on a small island resort, Bess was kidnapped and remains absent until the end of the game when Nancy finds her in an underground cavern. This was Bess' first full appearance, as she was always only heard, never seen, until then. Shadow at the Water's Edge Bess went along with Nancy and George on vacation in Tokyo, Japan. She seemed somewhat upset to have to stay in the technology expo with her cousin, but then she met Logan Mitchell. Personality Bess is smart and spunky with a strong belief in girl power. She seems to have a thing for guys, especially firemen, author's assistants and men who slay dragons. Bess has an immense worry for Nancy and fears that she might one day get severely hurt during one of her mysteries, but is always willing to lend a hand when Nancy needs it. She also has issues with snooping. Bess often reads fashion magazines and loves food and is slightly overweight. Appearance Bess is slightly short and round. She has short, blonde hair and seems to smile a lot, even while trapped in dark caves. She is much girlier than her cousin, George. Several men seem to find her quite attractive, including Gilbert Buford and Logan. Quotes "All in favor of men who slay dragons, say ay!" - Bess on Nicholas Falcone's dedication to 'slay the dragon of corporate generica', "You know those movies when they're going through the dark door and you keep saying 'don't go through that door!', but they can't hear you?... Well you can hear me Nancy Drew, so DON"T GO THROUGH THAT DOOR!" - Bess displays how much she disagrees with Nancy's plan to stay at the Ryokan in Shadow at the Water's Edge. Game Apperences Phone Friend *Secrets Can Kill *Stay Tuned for Danger *Message in a Haunted Mansion *Treasure in the Royal Tower *The Final Scene *Secret of the Scarlet Hand *Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake *The Haunted Carousel *Danger on Deception Island *Secret of Shadow Ranch *Secret of the Old Clock *Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon *Danger by Design *Legend of the Crystal Skull *The Haunting of Castle Malloy *Warnings at Waverly Academy (VM only) *Shadow at the Water's Edge *Alibi in Ashes *Tomb of the Lost Queen *The Ghost of Thornton Hall Playable\Seen *Legend of the Crystal Skull *Ransom of the Seven Ships *Alibi in Ashes *The Shattered Medallion Main